Hard Out Here
Hard Out Here is a song originally by Lily Allen. It was sung by The Troubletones in the third episode of the first season, Girl Power. Lyrics Kristina I suppose I should tell you what this bitch is thinking You'll find me in the studio and not in the kitchen I won't be bragging 'bout my cars or talking 'bout my chains Don't need to shake my ass for you 'cause I've got a brain Clementine If I told you 'bout my sex life, you'd call me a slut When boys be talking about their bitches, no one's making a fuss There's a glass ceiling to break, uh-huh, there's money to make And now it's time to speed it up 'cause I can't move at this pace Liz Sometimes it's hard to find the words to say I'll go ahead and say them anyway Forget your balls and grow a pair of tits The Troubletones It's hard, it's hard, it's hard out here for a bitch It's hard, for a bitch, for a bitch For a bitch, it's hard It's hard out here for a bitch It's hard, for a bitch, for a bitch For a bitch, it's hard It's hard out here Alex You're not a size six, and you're not good looking Well, you better be rich, or be real good at cooking You should probably lose some weight 'Cause we can't see your bones You should probably fix your face or you'll end up on your own Liz Don't you want to have somebody who objectifies you? Have you thought about your butt? Who's gonna tear it in two? We've never had it so good, uh-huh, we're out of the woods And if you can't detect the sarcasm, you've misunderstood Kristina Sometimes it's hard to find the words to say I'll go ahead and say them anyway Forget your balls and grow a pair of tits The Troubletones It's hard, it's hard, it's hard out here for a bitch It's hard, for a bitch, for a bitch For a bitch, it's hard It's hard out here for a bitch It's hard, for a bitch, for a bitch For a bitch, it's hard It's hard out here Clementine, Kristina and Liz A bitch, a bitch, a bitch, bitch, bitch A bitch, a bitch, a bitch, bitch, bitch A bitch, a bitch, a bitch, bitch, bitch A bitch, a bitch, a bitch, bitch, bitch Caleb Inequality promises that it's here to stay Always trust the injustice 'cause it's not going away Inequality promises that it's here to stay Always trust the injustice 'cause it's not going away Clementine Sometimes it's hard to find the words to say I'll go ahead and say them anyway Forget your balls and grow a pair of tits The Troubletones It's hard, it's hard, it's hard out here for a bitch It's hard, for a bitch, for a bitch For a bitch, it's hard It's hard out here for a bitch It's hard, for a bitch, for a bitch For a bitch, it's hard It's hard out here It's hard, it's hard, it's hard out here for a bitch It's hard, for a bitch, for a bitch For a bitch, it's hard It's hard out here for a bitch It's hard, for a bitch, for a bitch For a bitch, it's hard It's hard out here Trivia *Ironically Clementine sings the line "If I told you 'bout my sex life, you'd call me a slut" when it was earlier mentioned in Girl Power that Vanessa spread a rumour that Clementine has herpes. Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By The Troubletones Category:Songs Sung By Alex Presley Category:Songs Sung By Caleb DeAngelo Category:Songs Sung By Clementine Bond Category:Songs Sung By Kristina Marshall Category:Songs Sung By Liz Presley